


Penny Dreadful: Lupus Dei

by CrystalSuicune



Category: Gothic Horror - Fandom, Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Action/Adventure, Actors, Adventure & Romance, Africa, African Folklore, Alchemy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, All Saints Day, All souls day, America, Anal Sex, Ancestors, Ancient China, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Ancient Technology, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Anger, Apocalypse, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archaeology, Architects, Army, Assassins & Hitmen, Asylum, Awkward Romance, Ballantrae Moor, Ballroom Dancing, Bank Robbery, Battle, Battlefield, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bonfires, British Comedy, British Museum, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Buddhism, Bullets, Burglary, Camping, Canon Gay Character, Canon Timeline, Carpathian Mountains, Castles, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Chaos, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Chases, Chicago (City), Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Clairvoyance, Combat, Corruption, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cowboys, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Croatia, Crystal Gems, Crystals, Curses, Daggers, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Demimonde, Demon Blood, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Destruction, Detectives, Diary/Journal, Dogs, Dracula Influence/References, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Druids, Duelling, Edinburgh, Egypt, Egyptology, Elemental Magic, Embarrassment, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, England (Country), Entertainment, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, Evil, Evil Plans, Exploration, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Fallen Angels, Fallen London, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fashion & Couture, Female Homosexuality, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fights, Final Battle, Fire Magic, Firebending & Firebenders, First Love, Fist Fights, Forbidden Love, Fortune Telling, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fourth of July, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fugitives, Full Moon, Future, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Genealogy, Ghost Hunters, Giant Spiders, Giants, Glasgow, Good and Evil, Gothic, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grim Reapers, Guardian Angels, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Guy Fawkes Night, Halloween, Hallucinations, Hate Crimes, Hatred, Hiking, Hokkaido, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Horror, Horse Racing, Horseback Riding, Horses, Hospitals, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humiliation, Hunters & Hunting, Illegal Activities, Immortal Violence, Immortality, Immortals, Imprisonment, Independence Day - Freeform, Industrial Revolution, Internalized Homophobia, Ireland, Irish Language, Istanbul, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, John Watson - Freeform, Journalism, Kindred Spirits, Knights - Freeform, Kyoto, Late Night Conversations, Law Enforcement, Legends, Lies, Lisbon - Freeform, Liverpool, London, London Underground, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Los Angeles, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lucifer's Fall, Luxury, M/M, Mad Science, Magic, Magic and Science, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Manchester City, Masquerade Ball, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Trauma, Medium - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Metropolitan Police, Military Homophobia, Military Training, Mind Manipulation, Monster Hunters, Moonlight, Multi, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Museums, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Deities, Native American/First Nations History, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Necromancy, Nemesis - Freeform, Neo-Paganism, Nephilim, New England, New Mexico, New York City, Night Terrors, Ninja, Ninjutsu, Northern Ireland, Old-Fashioned, Opium, Organized Crime, Orgy, Orient Express, Original Mythology, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Ouija, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Paris (City), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Philospher's Stone, Phoenixes, Pinkertons Detective Agency, Plot Twists, Police, Police Brutality, Police Uniforms, Portugal - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Prison, Private Investigators, Private School, Professors, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Prostitution, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Race, Racing, Racism, Rage, Raiders, Rebellion, Rebels, Reincarnation, Religion, Resurrection, Revenge, Rituals, Robbery, Romance, Rough Sex, Rumours, Salem, San Francisco, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Scotland, Scotland Yard, Secret Identity, Secrets, Seer, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shadow Realm, Shapeshifting, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Shinto, Shower Sex, Siberia, Siberian Husky, Situational Humiliation, Sledding, Sleepy Hollow - Freeform, Smoking, Soldiers, Spells & Enchantments, Spiders, Spies & Secret Agents, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual, Steampunk, Step-Brothers, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Survival Training, Swindon, Syndicate, Tarot, Tarot Cards, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theatre, Thief, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Thriller, Thunder and Lightning, Time Travel, Tokyo (City), Traditional Media, Tragic Romance, Training, Training Camp, Transformation, Transylvania, Tricksters, True Love, United Kingdom, United States, University, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Urban Legends, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Variations on Ancient Egyptian Religion, Verbal Humiliation, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Visions, Wales, Waltzing, War, Warlocks, Warrior Angel, Water Spirit, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wealth, Weapons, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, West Country, Wild Hunt, Wild West, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Wiltshire, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves, Women's Rights, Wraith, Wrongful Imprisonment, all hallow's eve, ancient tombs, heritage, hideout, husky - Freeform, lair, lycanthropy, onryo, railroad, railway, ranch, romania - Freeform, seance, silver - Freeform, stealth - Freeform, taekwondo, yugoslavia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSuicune/pseuds/CrystalSuicune
Summary: It is early May in the summer of 1893, six months have passed since Vanessa Ives was laid to eternal rest underneath dark earth & withering autumnal leaves of red, brown & gold in late October, 1892. Ethan Chandler is haunted by Vanessa's sacrificial death, whom he shot at her request to save the greater good, thus vanquishing The Blessed Dark.Residing in Sir Malcolm Murray's Georgian mansion at Grandage Place, Ethan feels lost, void of purpose & unable to move on whilst searching for meaning in his life without Vanessa. Rarely leaving the mansion, Ethan knows nothing of the impending doom that will soon intensify when a new threat arrives in London with destruction on its mind.Thousands of miles away in Egypt, Ferdinand Lyle and the Duke of Kent are exploring the ruins of an ancient Egyptian tomb full of mysterious artefacts and prophetic hieroglyphics which warn of disaster. Nothing good ever arises from interfering with the dead & thus, unknown horrors could create an entirely different world or bring about the end of days.





	Penny Dreadful: Lupus Dei

**Author's Note:**

> *Canon to Penny Dreadful universe (characters, flashbacks, locations, mythology, timeline, comics, etc.)

* * *

**Scene 1: Sir Malcolm Murray's Townhouse**

**No 8, Grandage Place**

**Chelsea,** **City of London**

**Summer, Victorian Era England**

**Night-Time, 10:48 PM**

**Thursday May 4th, 1893**

* * *

Dismal grey storm clouds were hovering above Victorian London on the banks of the River Thames flowing underneath arches of study bridges made of stone and iron. An icy gust of wind blew through rustling blades of green grass in the sprawling park-lands in the wealthier boroughs west of the river. Passenger steamships and old fishing trawlers were floating on the water, moored by anchors embedded in the riverbed and strong ropes tied to iron brackets standing on piers in the London Docklands. 

Black smoke billowed from the tall round chimney-stacks on the roofs of munitions factories, textile mills and steel foundries working around the clock in the impoverished East End where semi-dilapidated tenements towered above the flagstone paths and market areas. Copious amounts of raw sewage trickled down into rat infested underground sewers and lead pipes connected to the Thames and not the moon nor stars could be seen as the heavens opened, unleashing showers of torrential rainfall.

Horse drawn stagecoaches rushed to and fro through the districts of Westminster, Belgravia and Chelsea where beautiful townhouses styled in Victorian, Gothic and Georgian architecture stood behind hinged gates attached to granite pillars and metal fences with blunt spikes. Hidden out of sight behind an old marble arch and tall iron gates was an opulent and austere Georgian mansion made of brownstone brick, four stories tall with rectangular windows bordered by white frames.

Square chimneys were nestled in between steep gables covered in grey slates on the semi-flat roof and hanging off the edge were gutters leading to steel drainpipes held together with tightly bolted rivets. Private townhouse residences made of dull grey granite blocks stood on either side of the mansion which faced out onto the spacious courtyard and cobblestone avenue deep in the heart of Chelsea. 

Inside the mansion's entrance hall, electrical light illuminated the brass plated security door, pewter flooring and skylight of semi-stained glass above the Grand Staircase where dark navy carpet covered the mahogany steps. Tribal shields, bronze gongs, deer antlers, spears and the heads of exotic animals hung from curved hooks protruding out of wooden panels and tungsten bulbs were screwed into sockets within elegant lamp fixtures.

Additional flights of stairs led to the upper levels where taxidermy, dead foxes and red squirrels with false glass eyes stood on dusty tables throughout the narrow halls lined with several bedrooms underneath prismatic chandeliers suspended on iron chains hanging from vaulted ceilings. The rafters creaked and groaned as domestic house spiders lay on funnel shaped silky cobwebs, watching for unsuspecting prey to sink their fangs into and feast on. 

On the third floor was an old and spacious sleeping quarters where closed black curtains and silk drapes hung in front of three bay windows in the far right alcove of an enormous and luxurious bedroom surrounded by austere baroque motif wallpaper. Sleeping on feathery pillows, a handsome and shirtless young man lay on his back underneath blankets and silk sheets covering the large mattress laid out on the rigid steel frame standing on an old moth eaten rug. 

Stylish bowler hats, one black and the other brown, grey lay next to boxes of lead bullets, leather shooting gloves, a shiny silver pocket watch and two revolvers on the writing desk in the alcove. An antique mahogany table, oblong mirror and cushioned chair stood on varnished wooden floorboards near the door, painted dull white. Fragments of burning coal and ash fell down through the iron grated hearth built into an elegant mantelpiece sculpted from the finest black marble.

Aged in his mid thirties, the square jawed, tall and broad shouldered gentleman had short and spiky dark brown hair, fair skin, bushy eyebrows and a bristly beard. Folded up on the back of the chair was his black velvet/silk trench-coat with forked lapels and matching three-piece Victorian suit, waist length jacket, white collared shirt, buttoned waistcoat, necktie and neatly pressed trousers complete with pointed leather shoes next to one battered brown leather suitcase full of crumpled clothes.

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JmhK6MHS40> _

_(Penny Dreadful: Intro Theme - Orchestrated)_

Groaning, tossing and turning in the midst of slumber, the man grabbed hold of the blankets and fell into a dreamlike state as his closed eyes rapidly darted back and forth. In the dream, he stood alone next to windows, scarlet red curtains and an old desk and looked rather solemn. Suddenly the temperature plummeted, icy cold as a howling gust of wind struck the back of his neck and made the hairs stand up as manifestations of echoing footsteps reached his ears. 

_"....Ethan"_  an eerie presence whispered, coming closer and closer as Ethan felt pure terror, recognising the hauntingly feminine voice and slowly turned around.

_"....Vanessa?"_  stammered Ethan nervously in utter disbelief, gazing at an an amazingly beautiful woman with raven black hair, ghostly pale flesh and solemn scarlet red eyes.

_"....Ethan, I loved you. How could you?"_  wailed Vanessa accusingly, clutching an open chest wound stained with blood beneath her flowing gray gown, woven from the finest silk.

_"....I loved you too, Vanessa. You asked, pleaded for me to shoot you, to let it end"_  replied Ethan sorrowfully, feeling remorseful and wished that time could be turned back. 

_"....Oh Ethan, I see our Lord"_  whispered Vanessa happily, relieved that death had come at last and weakly fell into his arms, vanishing as quickly as she had appeared. 

Disturbed by the peculiar occurrence, Ethan gasped in shock at the sight of Vanessa's blood staining his large and rough hands, worn and scarred from past wars. The sound of gunshots reverberated constantly off the walls, driving him mad and wreaked havoc on his mind. Moonlight struck his dark brown eyes, turning them an illustrious amber and haunted by reminders of Vanessa's death, Ethan lost control and unleashed the monster within, transforming into an extremely vicious wolf-man with razor sharp fangs.

_"Vanessa!"_  shouted Ethan frantically, waking with a jolt and sat up straight in the spacious bed, believing Vanessa's ghost had returned from beyond the grave to torment him.

Ethan retrieved rosary beads and an oval shaped holy medal off the bedside table, seeking solace in Catholicism. Placing the pendant around his neck, he wrapped the beads tightly around his right hand and shut both eyes. He silently began praying out of desperation in an attempt to appease Vanessa's soul whilst wondering why she had suddenly appeared after so many months. 

_"....I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_  wailed Ethan apologetically, hoping Vanessa would hear his words and lowered his head in shame, wallowing in self-hatred and felt miserable.

Putting away the religious beads, Ethan threw off the blankets and got out of bed, stark naked and slowly approached the tall window on the ledge right of the mantelpiece. Raindrops struck the glass as blustering gusts of winds rattled the window frames and groans echoed within the brick chimney's ventilation shaft. Ethan stared down at the rear courtyard below and stepped back, startled by an unknown woman partially hidden in shadow underneath an arched tunnel on the far side of the street.

_"....Vanessa?"_  whispered Ethan nervously in disbelief, unsure if it was her and noticed the lady's black Victorian gown laden with silk, similar to what Vanessa used to wear.

_"....Ethan, soon my love"_  murmured the mysterious woman lovingly and smiled, gazing intensely up at him whilst hoping that someday fate or chance would bring reunion. 

Unable to resist his curiosity and desire to find out who it was, Ethan rushed over to the door and forcibly wrenched it open, not caring about putting on clothes for warmth or at least, flannel britches. He hurried downstairs, floor by floor and reached the atrium, turning left at the foot of the Grand Staircase and strode past the kitchen off the corridor. Entering the darkened utility room, Ethan used his strength to unlock the back entrance's heavy iron bolt and stepped out onto the sheltered porch. 

_"....Vanessa!, Vanessa!, where are you?"_  yelled Ethan loudly, running out onto the cobblestone path and thoroughly searched the tunnel, finding no trace of the woman.

Confused and at his wit's end, the sharp-shooter fell down onto his knees in the centre of the courtyard and felt trapped in an endless sea of despair, struggling to distinguish between nightmares and reality. Nude and drenched by freezing rainfall, Ethan shivered and tightly grasped the ornate silver medal, hoping it would offer some protection against the forces of darkness. 

Out of nowhere, he heard ominous hissing and looked upwards, gasping in shock upon witnessing the apparition of an enormous serpent's black shadow, slithering across the exterior facade of the mansion. Watching the entity disappear mere inches from his sleeping quarters, Ethan caught a fleeting glimpse of a dark figure gliding past the bay windows and felt an icy chill travel down his spine. 

Instinctively returning inside, he left trails of large footprints behind as his arched bare feet brushed against the polished tiles and sprinted upstairs to the third floor. Noticing that the door had seemingly closed of it's own accord and wary of supernatural forces lurking in the shadows, the audacious American cautiously ventured forwards. He hesitantly re-entered the room, on the lookout for the slightest movement or sign of suspicious activity. 

_"Sanctae Judae Apostoli gloriosum causam servatoremque amisit. Fidelis servus, fidoque sodali Deus._ _Quaeso animam meam a viribus animae et proiecit in tenebras, et daemonium tenebris Lucifer._

_Saint Jude, glorious apostle and saviour of lost causes. Faithful servant, loyal comrade of God. Please save my soul and vanquish the forces of darkness, the demon, Lucifer._

_Sanctae Judae Apostoli gloriosum causam servatoremque amisit. Fidelis servus, fidoque sodali Deus. _Quaeso animam meam a viribus animae et proiecit in tenebras, et daemonium tenebris Lucifer.__

__Sanctae Judae Apostoli gloriosum causam servatoremque amisit. Fidelis servus, fidoque sodali Deus. _Quaeso animam meam a viribus animae et proiecit in tenebras, et daemonium tenebris Lucifer"___ prayed Ethan desperately, his deep and husky voice trembling with fear whilst holding the sacred medallion against his lips.

Vigilant, he felt his heart racing as adrenaline surged through his veins and his hawk-like eyes rapidly shifted left upon seeing the snake's silhouette reappear, moving across the dusty floor. Distracted and breathing heavily, Ethan remained unaware of the slightly blurred entity drifting in the opposite direction within the mirror. He sensed it's presence almost immediately and swiftly turned his head, glaring into the looking glass on his right and saw nothing. 

_"....What do you want from me?, are you Satan or another demon of the night?. Dracula?, Amun-Ra?, Amunet?"_  snapped Ethan out of reasonable frustration and wanted answers.

Infuriated to see the hissing serpent vanish into thin air, Ethan knew it was teasing and felt completely clueless. Fed up of not having his prayers answered, he broke the pendant's metallic chain off his neck and threw it far across the room. Unexpectedly, the door slammed shut with an resounding crash and locked itself as Ethan reacted instinctively, turning around and stood face to face with his eerily identical doppelganger, also naked.  

".... _Oh Ethan, I see our Lord"_  whispered the apparition mockingly, expressing insincere happiness and relief and took sick twisted delight in manipulating Ethan's emotions.

_"....Lucifer, Dracula, Amun Ra, Amunet, I should've have known it was one of you disguised as Vanessa"_  replied Ethan bitterly, feeling absolutely idiotic for believing it. 

_"I do enjoy it, bearing an uncanny and striking resemblance to deceased souls. Vanessa is dead, killed by your bullet"_  mused the cunning demon, purposely taunting Ethan.

_"Shut your fuckin' mouth!, she begged me to let it end!, to save the world and vanquish The Blessed Dark!"_  Ethan retaliated defiantly, defending his past actions.

_"....True, indeed Vanessa did and thus, Dracula who desired to use her for world domination ultimately failed in his quest. I took advantage of your vulnerability and weakened state of mind after Vanessa's funeral and subsequent burial in late October, delved deep into some of your darkest and most personal memories for the last six months._

_You still have to live with the guilt of ending Vanessa's life, something you didn't want to do. Ethan, you wanted to save her and failed. She was heartbroken and all alone after you left, unaware of your extradition back to America"_  responded his evil lookalike, smiling malevolently and felt that Ethan deserved no sympathy nor forgiveness.

_"Stop it!, stop it!, just stop!"_  roared Ethan furiously and knew in his heart that the fiendish creature was right, that he should suffer in isolation exactly as Vanessa once did.

_"Many hidden secrets you possess. Brona, the whore that you once deeply loved and cared for before her untimely death from consumption, a kindred spirit to you. Sir Malcolm has no idea that your fangs ripped unfortunate Sembene's throat open on the night of the full moon._

_Twas you who abandoned the nigger's bloodstained corpse for Vanessa to find halfway up the tower's stairwell. I'd find it so entertaining, to awaken Sir Malcolm and have him discover the heart wrenching truth of your betrayal and crimes._

_It seems he has accepted you, loves you as his surrogate son to atone for not loving Peter and wants a second chance to be a better father. Malcolm would hate you, Ethan Chandler, throw you out onto the streets to be with filthy beggars or much worse, perhaps kill you himself, summon the police to have you hanged or imprisoned for life._

_Envision the carnage and terror that you, an unstable deranged lunatic would cause under the next full moon, summoning the wolf within and losing control. Brona, her death ruined you and ultimately influenced the bloody massacre you unleashed at the Mariner's Inn"_  continued the cruel demon excitedly, remembering many of Ethan's thoughts.

_"....So be it, I'd rather Sir Malcolm shoot me with silver bullets than tear innocent people to shreds"_  retorted Ethan adamantly, choosing death to spare the rest of humanity.

_"Consider yourself fortunate, an incantation of mine has forced Malcolm into deep sleep. The enchantment will break at dawn"_  stated the sinister entity in an ominous manner.

_"It's rare for me to feel genuine sympathy for those who choose the path of evil, particularly you. The darkness has been vanquished from Vanessa, her soul is divinely pure and at peace in the ancient kingdom of Heaven._

_Vanessa gave me solace in my most frightened and lonely moments, she brought light and love. I'll never forget when she taught me to dance, to waltz gracefully on the wild country moors and her humanity, her smile shone brighter than the dark"_  replied Ethan bravely, finding happiness in the tender experiences shared with Vanessa.

_"....Such sentiment is prevalent in humanity, you sleep in Vanessa's bed because it reminds you of her"_  retorted the demon, ridiculing Ethan's human nature and laughed.

_"No, you cannot speak for billions of people. You're the furthest thing from human, forcing us to relive our worst experiences"_  retaliated Ethan, thinking him to be wrong.

_"True, but I can speak for hundreds of thousands and most certainly can speak for you, Ethan. I've gained a profoundly deep understanding of your nature, human and wolf, the violent tendencies and psychology of your mind"_  answered the doppelganger defiantly, highly intellectual and insightfu whilst grinning maliciously. 

_"Enough!. I've lost what little faith I had and Vanessa whom I loved!. What more do you want?, to see me die?"_  wailed Ethan hopelessly and felt tempted to commit suicide.

_"No, the fact that you live in suffering while Vanessa's rotting corpse lies entombed in the cold earth is far more amusing to watch. I understood Vanessa perfectly, what she so desperately wanted and believed would never come because of the darkness, her soul tainted by Amunet, the female hidden one._

_I showed Miss Ives her future, both of you married as husband and wife, parents of son, Charles and daughter, Clare living a normal life in a stately manse" answered the doppelganger deviously, insightful and highly intellectual whilst grinning maliciously_

_Amunet's power was far stronger than mine, she severed the connection between Miss Poole, my former servant and I. Withering and ageing rapidly like the corpse she should have become centuries ago, Evelyn completely lost her mind, insane screams of fury as death came ever closer and attempted to run a silver dagger into Vanessa's heart._

_I desperately clung on to remain in the mortal realm for a little longer as Amunet's innate ability to recite the Verbis Diablo had greatly diminished my powers. Who should arrive into the underground chamber, but none other than you?, Ethan Lawrence Talbot, Lupus Dei, the prophesised Wolf of God in all your glory._

_Roaring ferociously, you slashed Evelyn's throat with your claws and thwarted her attempts to murder Miss Ives. I remained unseen, witnessing the tension unfold as Vanessa discovered the revelation of what you are, fear, shock and surprise manifested in her widened pupils._

_Unable to control the primal monster within, you wanted to rip out Miss Ive's throat as I saw your bloodstained fangs and lips tremble, hearing your vicious growls. It truly was a glorious vision, then there was a flicker of recognition for your beloved._

_Humanity returned to your dark brown eyes, full of shame as inquistive Vanessa instinctively reached out to touch you, to feel the face of Lupus Dei. Ethan, she wanted to embrace and love you and even more, to help you accept yourself._

_What you had almost done to Vanessa, it horrified you and naturally, it was all too much for you to handle. You ran away out of guilt, up the stairs and out of the tower, never again to darken the doorway of Evelyn's mansion"_  responded the unsympathetic demon mercilessly, purposely ignoring Ethan's pleas.

_"....Emotional torture, teasing the false prospect of happiness when the one thing you really wanted was Amunet's soul"_  snapped Ethan solemnly, devastated to learn the truth. 

_"....Indeed, I remember the words I spoke to Vanessa prior to her vision of the perfect life, free of misery and woe. Yes, there is an old dream in you. A deep longing, let me show what I can give you. To be free of pain, to be loved simply for who you are. Is that not the engine of all human creatures?, to be normal"_  whispered the villainous entity.

_"If everyone was normal, life wouldn't be interesting and some people enjoy being misfits, adventurous explorers and rebels in this world"_  answered Ethan firmly and disagreed.

_"Precisely and is exactly what you and I have in common, thus I found one dark and gritty memory of yours particularly interesting. Ethan, you are devilishly handsome and your sexual intimacy with Dorian Gray was exciting to watch._

_Earlier of course, tuberculosis ridden Miss Croft broke your heart out of bitter jealousy against Vanessa and felt threatened by her amazing beauty. A dreadful mistake on Brona's part, rejecting your romantic affections on the street outside the Grand Guignol Theatre and you knew she felt frightened of death as it was close._

_Brona departed and you were lonely, seeking a kindred soul to love and the absinth from Mr Gray worked it's magic, reduced your inhibitions. The trauma of your werewolf transformations, Brona's rejection among other horrors of the past sore you apart and so you stripped naked, kissing Dorian on the marble tiles in the ballroom of portraits._

_It made me feel so aroused, your natural affinity for bisexuality and the sex ascended the stairs to Dorian's opulent sleeping quarters. You were dominant, the primal alpha wolf moaning in erotic pleasure whilst fucking Dorian harder with your impressively endowed rock solid cock"_  said the flirtatious demon in delight, resorting to foul language. 

_"Excellent use of the wolf as a metaphor for sex, Dorian was fortunate that there was no full moon that night. I'm immune to all known human diseases and probably the unknown ones yet to be discovered, one beneficial side effect of the lycanthropy curse._

_It's obvious that you're desperate to fuck sodomites, are there no sinful women and men in your dark citadel to satisfy your sexual appetite?, former whores and rentboys?. The allure of fucking an identical version of myself lingers in my mind and is hard to resist._

_Alas, I, Ethan Lawrence Talbot are the real deal and as you said, devilishly handsome. I wouldn't give you the honour of making love to me, Vanessa and Brona, if they were alive would be worthy of my love or any other young man or woman that comes along"_  retorted Ethan and grinned rebelliously, taunting the creature and fought fire with fire.

_"....Ethan, your ingenuity and virtuous morality is admirable, yet you've lost faith in God. Thus, your worst mistake was discarding the holy medal. Saint Jude, protector and saviour of lost causes won't come forth to bring celestial light and cast me back to Hell"_  mused the conceited demon provocatively, cackling malevolently and felt victorious.

_"....Lucifer, the fallen one"_  whispered Ethan in trepidation and quickly retreated back, deducing the antagonist's identity and saw his dark brown eyes turn darker than the night.

Mustering phenomenal strength, Lucifer seized the sharp-shooter and released, aggressively flinging him through the air. Ethan struck the rear wall hard, screaming out in agony and crashed down on top of the bedside lamp and table, reducing them to shattered glass and wood. Jagged wreckage cut into his abdomen and legs, tearing open wounds of torn flesh stained with scarlet blood.

* * *

  **Scene 2: Vanessa's Bedroom, Third Floor**

**Sir Malcolm Murray's Townhouse**

**No 8, Grandage Place**

**Chelsea,** **City of London**

**Summer, Victorian Era England**

**Night-Time, 12:34 AM**

**Friday May 5th, 1893**

* * *

The ruthless devil slowly approached, smirking in delight at Ethan's misfortune and with swift agility, shot across the floor and bent down, lifting him up by the neck and tightened his grip. Suspended in mid-air and struggling to breathe, Ethan gasped for air, frantically trying to pry open Satan's left hand open. He felt light headed, seeing his surroundings turn blurry and started to lose consciousness as his body constantly jerked around 

_"....Yes, none other and escape is futile for you, Ethan. Rendered powerless by the absence of moonlight, hidden out of sight in the storm clouds. Imagine how powerful you could become if the Blessed Dark returned, the naked beast trapped under perpetual moonlight, darkness, rain and pestilent mist._

_In time, your humanity would cease to exist and the monster would take over, infecting thousands with lycanthropy and unleashing bloody carnage. My fallen blood brother, Dracula and I would ascend to the skies, confront and battle against God to throw him from his heavenly throne and reign supreme._

_Supernatural creatures would emerge from the shadows and wreak havoc, united in their quest to rise above humans. Egyptian Gods and Goddesses would rise from the dead, once thought to be mummified and entombed within ancient pyramids in the arid desert sands._

_Ra, Osiris, Seth, Amun, Horus, Isis, Khonsu, Sekhmet and Serqet, envision the glory of their potential reawakening and division between good and evil. Thus you are drawn to the darkness and should you alter the ancient prophecy, Lupus Satanae will arise._

_Abandon God, your role as Lupus Dei and take the first step to fulfilling what I believe is your one true destiny"_  hissed Lucifer diabolically, attempting to change Ethan's mind and foresaw inner visions of the apocalypse.

Unable to speak and growing weaker, Ethan groaned and felt tears flooding his eyes. Satan glared wickedly and violently slammed Ethan against the wall, refusing to let go whilst watching hisface turn an icy shade of blue. Defending itself, Ethan's body redirected the blood into his heart and fighting for survival, he diminished the power of Lucifer's grasp and managed to open his mouth.

_"....If I choose?, Lupus Satanae, Wolf of Satan is what you want and expect me to become. Sembene believed I was chosen by God as does an old Chiricahua Apache, Kaetenay. I am the master of my destiny and hold no allegiance to God nor you._

_Neither you nor God control the prophecy, as long as I remain neutral between the forces of good and evil, there is no Lupus Dei or Lupus Satanae. I am the Wolfman, nothing more and nothing less as much as you hate to hear and so, you will have to seek out another lycan"_  muttered Ethan hoarsely, unwilling to form an alliance with either deity.

_"Stubborn to the core, I withhold information that is of vital importance. I'll release you on one condition, don't dare to retrieve St Jude's medal or I will rip out your heart"_  hissed Lucifer furiously, threatening to murder Ethan and meant every word, revealing several rows of venomous fangs. 

_"....Not the wisest threat to make, since you so desperately want my power for your army. Lucifer, I give you my word and if you kill me, it will take centuries for you to seek out another werewolf. Believe me, if I were out on the streets at night I'd sense another lycan lurking in the shadows"_  replied Ethan grudgindly, reluctantly sealing the promise.

Slowly lowered down onto the floor, Ethan felt his throat open up and gasped for air as Lucifer relinquished his grip and retracted his serpentine fangs. Ethan wearily limped over to the bed and lay down underneath the blankets, closing his tired eyes. Retaining the American's likeness, Satan pondered briefly and went against using his telekinetic abilities, physically dragging an antique chair away from the study desk and sat down, adjacent to the bed.

Gazing down at pieces of broken glass, Lucifer saw the blackness vanish from his eyes, reverting back to dark brown and felt the most peculiar sensation. He realised it was an unusual surge of heartfelt sympathy and looked over at Ethan, hearing him breathe as his chest rose and fell. Silent and tranquil for once, Satan thought it best to wait before revealing the knowledge he possessed and remained seated. 

* * *

  **Scene 3: Vanessa's Bedroom, Third Floor**

**Sir Malcolm Murray's Townhouse**

**No 8, Grandage Place**

**Chelsea,** **City of London**

**Summer, Victorian Era England**

**Night-Time, 2:12 AM**

**Friday May 5th, 1893**

* * *

Listening to rain battering against the windows whilst in deep thought, Lucifer hadn't moved an inch from the chair. The walls shuddered and groaned as blustering gales of wind echoed inside the chimney shaft and he looked over at the fire, noticing the last few embers flickering out. He reached out, touching Ethan's left hand and discerned it was icy cold and quickly threw large lumps of coal into the hearth.

The devil kneeled down, breathing out controlled jets of hellish flames and smoke onto the burning coals, glowing with luminescent orange light. Thermal energy rose from the fire, spreading throughout the room and Ethan moaned, sensing the heat and opened his eyes, watching the crackling fire. Wary of the demon's motives, Ethan saw him as an enemy first and foremost and had no intention of letting his guard down and glanced at the holy pendant amongst the debris. 

_"....Rest now, recover from the wounds I inflicted upon you"_  quietly said the fallen angel, showing some compassion and propped up the soft pillows beneath Ethan's head

_"....Benevolence isn't in your nature. Why the sudden shift in character?, if you can give me an honest answer"_  asked Ethan curiously, genuinely baffled by Lucifer's generosity

_"....The truth?, I don't know because kindness is something I've never felt until tonight. Eons ago when I was an angel, my soul was purely human and I've made mistakes. One thing I sorely miss is the glory and thrill of flight, feeling the wind blow through the feathers on my wings._

_It was another that cast me out of Heaven, not God and grudgingly allowed me to keep my wings. There are nuggets of truth in the Bible's old tales, however most accounts are fictional and were written by those who enjoy power and control over the gullible._

_I was wrongly accused and blamed, that I had promised to give them wealth, success and fame in exchange for their souls. Mythical fables and exaggerated truths worsened my reputation as the fallen one, infamously remembered for rebelling against God._

_Corrupt souls twist the truth out of fear, selfishly framing others for their crimes instead of facing the iron mallet of justice. Such betrayal is unforgivable and ultimately comes back to haunt them, an agony I know all too well"_  replied Lucifer with veracity, bitterly resenting God and those who had gone out of their way to tarnish his name. 

_"....Do you know every single one of my memories?, I have my own tale to tell if you don't know it already"_  asked Ethan gravely, tempted to talk about deeply personal matters.

_"No, only past memories from late 1891 to 1892 and quite the interesting life you lead, tell me of your past adventures"_  said Lucifer enthusiastically and sat down to listen. 

_"Eleven years ago in March, 1882 at the age of twenty five, I was forced by my father, Jared to enlist in the United States Cavalry and fight in the American - Indian Wars. The cavalry invaded the Chiricahua Apache tribe's settlement in southwest New Mexico, many Chiricahua were slaughtered in cold blood._

_Father's violence and fury knew no bounds, he ruled with an iron fist and was one of the wealthiest and influential ranch owners in the state. I killed several innocent men, woman and children over the course of several months under the orders of my commanding general, an extremely abusive man._

_One day we retreated to the military fortress to rest, recover and celeberate our victory and the general got drunk, he had seen hundreds of soldiers brutally scalped. He overheard me say it wasn't right to kill the Chiricahua and took_ _his rage out on me._

_It traumatised me, the violent beatings and I couldn't take it any more, I_ _shot the general dead in self defense and ran away from the fortress, washing my bloodstained hands in a shallow river. Day and night I travelled, rationing food, water between me and my horse._

_We stumbled upon an Apache campsite in the desert, Kaetenay was one of the survivors and_ _saw the blood on my face. I revealed the horrific atrocities I had done to his people out of guilt and deserved to die. Naturally, he was furious, shocked and devastated to learn the truth and I surrendered my weapons, sword, musket, dagger and revolvers._

_I was terrified, Kaetenay took out his knife and threatened to cut off my scalp, the shock alone would have killed me. So I believed it was my fate until Kaetenay changed his mind out of preference, forcing me to live with the atrocious sins I had committed._

_He inflicted a fate far worse than death upon me that summer's night and I deserved such suffering, I was too afraid to return home and knew that the other soldiers would tell Father that I had killed the general who was the son of a well respected senator._

_Kaetenay and his tribe grudgingly let me stay with them after making a deal with me, it was Kaetenay who promised to teach me the ways of the Apache._ _I told them that Father had vast supplies of weapons, horses and food at the Talbot family ranch and thus, I led them there._

_It was foolish and naive of me to trust Kaetenay and the others, they brutally murdered my mother Edith, brother Paul and sister Mary in the adjacent chapel that night. Father learned of my betrayal, cast me out into the desert and I had nowhere else to go, but to Kaetenay._

_Kaetenay and I didn't get along at first and as time passed, he became my spiritual father and I, his spiritual son. We moved from camp to camp, knowing Father and the soldiers were out searching for us and I wanted to escape the country._

_Before going our separate ways, I returned home to the empty mansion, packed all my clothes and stole money from Father's safe in his study._ _Kaetenay took my horse and left New Mexico until the search was called off and I stowed away on several freight trains, the Southern Pacific Railroad brought me to Chicago, Illinois in the Midwest_

_The money was not to last, I was homeless, ashamed and poor. Good fortune came my way inside an underground tavern located near Union Station where I met Colonel Brewster who owned an emporium of American curiosities and Wild West Show._

_We started talking and I was wise enough to keep my status as fugitive secret, news of my crimes hadn't reached Chicago and Brewster was in need of an experienced sharp shooter as the last one had retired after many years of show business._

_He invited me back to the pavilion, I impressed him with my weaponry skills, knowledge of The Wild West and theatrics when it came to impersonating cowboys. It became my home and the circus travelled by private train throughout many states, stopping to perform in towns and cities from  July, 1882 to August, 1891._

_Fortunately New Mexico was not on the list and business boomed, our second last show was in San Francisco, California and two weeks later, an iron horse of the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railroad returned us to Chicago._

_Another rattler of the Pennsylvania Railroad took the show to New York, our final performance was in Central Park before departing by steamship to Southampton, England. It was September 16th, 1891 when we arrived in London, I wowed the crowds with my talents and had sex with an Englishwoman shortly after outside my wagon._

_On the afternoon of September 22nd, Vanessa tracked me down to the Mariner's Inn and I was astounded by her beauty and suspicious of her presence. She saw through my deceit, deliberate historical inaccuracies in my performance and read me like a book, instinctively knowing the type of upbringing I had._

_Vanessa was not keen to reveal her name and required the assistance of an expert shooter, she provided an address on paper and departed, leaving the decision up to me. Later that night, I met Vanessa outside an illegal opium den in some dark dingy alley and engaged in combat against vampires._

_Thus the alliance and adventures began with Sir Malcolm, Vanessa, Sembene, Victor and Sir Ferdinand Lyle, an unusual bunch of misfits. In time, we became loyal friends that found solace in each other and the rest you already know, Lucifer"_ stated Ethan informatively, hesitant to discuss his lycanthropy in detail and reminisced happily.

_"Intriguing and most definitely an exciting tale, I know very little about the mythology of werewolves in different cultures"_  replied Lucifer inquistively, wanting to know more.

_"Kaetenay is the werewolf that infected me, but refuses to say how it was done. I mistakenly assumed it was the bite, unfortunately I can't remember how I became a werewolf and had no time to research. My main concern was keeping it secret, only Vanessa, Sembene and Hecate knew"_  answered Ethan honestly, fearful of Sir Malcolm finding out.

_"....Sometimes, I yearn to be human and nothing else. A simple life, residing in an old and quaint country cottage or village on the wild moors. As an immortal demon, death is impossible unless God himself or another can kill me somehow and thus, reincarnation offers some hope of new life._

_I aimlessly wander through the fiery realm of brimstone and molten rock in my true form as punishment for my insurgency. Thus, I am forced to keep my heavy wings retracted, their feathers as black as the raven"_  spoke Lucifer gravely and felt miserable, doomed to remain underground for eternity and desired freedom. 

_"....I understand, you don't sit upon your throne barking orders at your fellow demons all the time. Boredom takes over, then your mind wanders and dreams of what could be, perhaps adventure and romance"_  added Ethan somberly, realising that Lucifer had far more depth than being evil for the sake of evil. 

_"What good are dreams when it is unfathomable to make them reality?"_  complained Lucifer gloomily, believing his banishment would never end and felt resentful towards God. 

_"Your fallen coven of witches, the Nightcomers are incapable of ending your exile and you can only be released by the one who exiled you to Hell"_  answered Ethan resolutely, unwilling to parcticipate in the prophecy to facilitate Satan's ascension from Hell and knew that nothing else could be done.

_"Nightcomers are the only humans who serve me, witches that pledged their souls and promised faithful service in return for magic, the Dark Arts. There are ancient covens based in countries throughout the world, the first coven originated in Salem, Massachusetts"_  spoke Satan with veracity, ominously revealing there were many Nightcomers.

_"I knew one of your Nightcomers, Hecate, she died months ago at my father's ranch in New Mexico, gunshot wound to the heart. Hecate told me of the barbaric mutilation you inflicted, raking your claws across her back, branded with the Devil's mark at age of five as her mother, Evelyn watched and did nothing._

_Evelyn forced Hecate into the coven, scarred for life and drawn to the dark. Are you torturing Hecate?. tell the truth because she has suffered enough and is responsible for unforgivable atrocities, but she died too soon and I think she would have made a powerful Daywalker if touched by the light"_  stated Ethan angrily, disgusted by such cruelty. 

_"Hecate's arrival was unexpected, I was furious over her failures and she begged for forgiveness, a tormented soul. Evelyn failed to lure Vanessa into the coven and suffers endless torture as punishment, naked, bound in chains and lashed with whips._

_I grudgingly spared Hecate, she asked to be separated from Evelyn which I granted and Hecate wanders through Hell, her punishment is eternal loneliness. Sometimes she speaks fondly of you, your humanity, extraordinary capacity for love and flaws that make you so intriguing"_  responded Satan spitefully, feeling no sympathy for Hecate. 

An awkward silence descended and heartbroken to learn of Hecate's fate, Ethan felt furious and glared resentfully at the devil. Gazing out through the window, he looked at the raging storm and contemplated the potentially life changing decision of choosing the path of evil, wishing to reunite with Hecate. Wet leaves lay in clumps on the outer windowsill, stuck to the stonework as rainwater poured out of the old drainpipes. 

_"....If only the full moon was out, I'd transform, heal and tear your physical human form to shreds, to fight the real you"_  snarled Ethan aggressively, absolutely hating Lucifer.

_"....Violence has always been in your nature, do you not remember our epic battle thousands of years ago?"_  mused Lucifer excitedly, disclosing more secrets of the past.

_"....You're clearly mistaken, there is no truth to your lies and I have no idea what you're talking about. Thirty six years has passed since I was born on March 16th, 1857 at the Talbot Ranch in Oscuro, New Mexico"_  retorted Ethan insistently, having grown tired of Satan's presence and felt his statement was completely ridiculous. 

_"....Do not deny what you know deep down in your heart and memories to be true, Michael"_  whispered Lucifer ominously, strangely addressing Ethan by a different name.

_"....What the hell are you talking about?"_   spoke Ethan nervously, all the more confused and scared and saw the Devil's eyes turn black once more, the essence of pure evil. 

_"Michael, the archangel is who you once were. Trust me, I remember and you look exactly the same now as you did 6,857 millennia ago, 4964 B.C to be precise"_  answered Lucifer, revealing his knowledge of Ethan's past identity and purpose in another life. 

Astounded by the revelation and lost for words, Ethan threw off the blankets and impulsively got out of bed. Lucifer unleashed his rage, fearing an exorcism and with incredible vigour, physically threw him against the wall. Dazed by the sneak attack, Ethan looked up and saw Lucifer swiftly move his left hand to levitate the smashed furniture and whimpered in agony, brutally struck by blunt splinters and glass shards. 

_"I swear I wasn't going for the medal!, I beg you not to drag me down to Hell against my will!"_  protested Ethan frantically, trapped underneath the heavy wreckage. 

_"....You aspire to see Hecate, yet the fear of imprisonment in Hell is holding you back. Hecate cannot return to the mortal world alone, not without my help nor can the other guilty souls. It is my unpredictable nature that induces terror in the hearts of others"_  hissed Lucifer tyrannically, revelling in his reign over the dark kingdom. 

_"Fuck you!. I won't have to endure psychological torture from you forever, the eventual sunrise will render you powerless!"_  swore Ethan rebelliously, refusing to admit defeat. 

_"Such gallantry is admirable, yet I am extremely frustrated by your resistance and thus, you will suffer for defying me"_  said Lucifer impatiently, quickly walking away from Ethan.

Glimpsing the holy medal on the ground, Ethan concealed it inside his right hand and heard the sounds of clanging metal and hot coals being thrown around in the hearth. He realised what was about to happen, breathing heavily and looked up at the demon breathing flames onto the iron poker. Forging the metal rod into the shape of an inverted pentagram star with both hands, Lucifer swung the metal rod in an intimidating manner and raised it high, impervious to the scorching heat.

_"No!, No!, please don't!, don't brand me with your mark!. I implore you, Lucifer!"_  exclaimed Ethan in terror, urgently pleading to be spared from such brutal maltreatment.

Ignoring his pleas, Lucifer thrust the red-hot poker deep into the middle of his abdomen. Ethan's constant screams of intense discomfort reverberated off the ceiling, crying tears and looked down at the Satanic symbol stinging layers of charred flesh, tenderizing it as blood slowly trickled out. Unable to deal with the pain, he clenched his fists tightly and desperately wanted it to end as Lucifer returned the poker to the fireplace. 

_"Now you know the pain Hecate felt as a child, I also branded her chest with my mark and it is one of the worst forms of torture. It took six months for Hecate to recover, the ordeal left her frail and tired and your tattoo will slowly heal"_ retaliated Satan wickedly, showing no end to his villainy and barbaric practices. 

_"The full moon will rise on the thirtieth of this month and once I transform, my accelerated healing will solve the problem. I can tolerate three weeks of agony, you claim that I was once the archangel Michael, so tell the goddamn story and get it over with"_  retorted Ethan brazenly, wishing that dawn would come faster and remained on the floor.

_"4964 B.C, the ultimate war between good and evil, saint versus sinner at God's heavenly citadel, centuries after the creation and fall of Adam and Eve in the sacred Garden of Eden on Earth.  Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all the others mentioned in the Bible did exist years after, but accounts of their lives are heavily fictionalised._

_Initially Heaven was at peace, a glorious place of eternal life for those no longer alive and four archangels, Adonai, Veritas, Michael and Lucifer reigned over the kingdom, each in their own unique way._

_God, also known as Adonai ruled from his heavenly throne and Dracula, formerly Veritas fought for truth, justice and honour. Michael, you and I were warlocks, valiant leaders of our angelic army that fought against dark supernatural forces that sought to take our citadel and kingdom over several centuries prior to 4964 B.C._

_You possessed an extremely rare, ancient and mysteriously unique power, an angelic-demon hybrid known as Nephilim, the only one in existence. Prior invasions that had ended in failure led me to question the compassion you and Adonai felt towards mortals._

_During peacetime, there were occasions when you would leave the citadel to travel and were always so secretive, never one to reveal your destination. It wouldn't be a stretch to imagine that only Adonai knew where you went, both of you were as thick as thieves._

_In one particular war, I vanquished hordes of soul sucking wraiths that had already killed thousands of humans on earth. _The ruler of the wraiths told me this before I killed him through an exorcism recited in Latin and thus, I felt tempted by the allure of power over weaker beings.__

_You and Adonai are identical twins, true brothers and were the best of friends which brought forth bitter jealousy in Dracula and I._ _Adam and Eve had defied Adonai, tempted by the fiendish serpent to eat the apple from the Forbidden Tree and as punishment were banished from Eden._

_I knew your love and loyalty to Adonai couldn't be easily broken, Dracula and I were merely blood-brothers that had sworn an oath of protection in an ancient ritual._ _One night during one of our usual feasts in the citadel's Great Hall, I mentioned some of my own ideals to reveal ourselves to mortals and reign supreme, given our immense power._

_Dracula agreed, much to my surprise and you and Adonai expressed shock and fury at our sudden expression of defiance._ _We quarrelled, engaged in physical and aerial combat, partially demolishing the Great Hall and blood was shed._

_So Dracula and I left to form our own army, we had convinced many of the angels to join us and remove Adonai from his throne. T_ _he Great War commenced and the battle raged on for six days and six nights, Dracula and I were defeated during the hours of darkness._

_Michael, your knowledge of dark magic split our army in half, transforming the rebel angels into vampires and Nephilim. W_ _e attempted to convince you to join us and abandon Adonai, I saw the thirst for power and evil lingering in your eyes, yet you refused and rejected our proposal._

_You banished the vampires to Earth and I down to Hell along with the other fallen angels, so the bond was broken between the four of us. I presume you and Adonai celebrated the victory afterwards with peace restored to the kingdom"_ stated Lucifer enthusiastically, vividly remembering the war and brought the ancient tale to an end.

_"What you've told me is completely absurd!, I don't believe you and whatever else you have to say, I don't want to know!"_ bellowed Ethan fiercely, thinking it all to be nonsense.

_"Believe what you want to believe, it is entirely your choice, Ethan. I know the human psyche, some people fear the harsh truth and choose blind ignorance because life is easier that way. Many hate being wrong, even when evidence exists to support the truth"_ retorted Lucifer dismissively, having grown tired of Ethan's headstrong attitude.

_"....No longer will I run from the dark, what I truly am meant to be. Lupus Satanae the key to releasing you from the underworld"_  replied Ethan malevolently, siding with Lucifer.

_"Your reward is Hecate, destined to be the Wolf of Satan's lover, there is only one way to ensure it's fruition_  hissed Satan devilishly, releasing Ethan from the wreckage.

_"....The Devil's Kiss, how I've longed for this moment, Lucifer, to feel your soft lips brush against mine"_ whispered Ethan amorously, gazing into Satan's lustful dark eyes. 

Ethan slowly stood up, gravely weakened in the midst of enduring the stinging pain of the satanic symbol on his abdomen. Lucifer stared back, smiling in satisfaction over his newfound success and felt aroused, caressing Ethan's large chest. Exerting dominance, Ethan gave in to temptation, gritting his teeth and turned primal, roughly grabbing the devil's neck with his left hand and tightened his hold.   

_"End the torment, embrace your sins, free yourself from guilt and indignity. Kiss me, Ethan"_ whispered the fallen one persuasively, intent on removing God from his throne. 

The hearth's rear panel of bricks glowed brightly, reddish-orange as the crackling flames intensified under Lucifer's control, burning hotter up into the chimney flue. Ethan remained silent and motionless, glancing at the apparitions of serpents, shadows slithering across the floor. Leaning in slowly to kiss, Ethan watched Lucifer's eyes close and paused temporarily, opening his right hand and firmly held onto the amulet of Saint Jude, kissing it. 

_"Sancte Judae, apostoli gloriosum, postmodum devotissimus Dei. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni._ _Sancte Judae, apostoli gloriosum, postmodum devotissimus Dei. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni._

_Sancte Judae, apostoli gloriosum, postmodum devotissimus Dei. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni"_ said Ethan nervously, chanting the prayer thrice in ancient Latin and Lucifer opened both eyes, involuntary reacting to the metal scorching his forehead.

_"Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!. Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!._ _Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!_ _"_  bellowed Lucifer furiously, imitating Ethan's voice in the midst of speaking the Verbis Diablo and felt excruciating  pain, realising he had been tricked.

_"Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!. Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!._

_Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!. Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!"_  shouted Ethan valiantly, sensing Saint Jude's divine power within the talisman.

_"Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!. Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!._

_Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!._ _Ye wosseri!, etsoo an esee uumezhdesi!, itsi Sataan weragnis uumezhdes ekse ebdee!"_  shrieked Satan in distress, desperate to defeat Ethan's unseen guardian angel and felt his demonic power starting to wane.

_"Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!. Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!._

_Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!. Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!._

_Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!. Sancte Judae!, apostoli gloriosum!, postmodum devotissimus Dei!. Salvator meus obscurum exorcismos Lucifer in profundis inferni!"_ roared Ethan tenaciously, reciting the incantation with great strength of mind.

Writhing in unendurable agony, Lucifer emitted one last scream and surrendered, thwarted by the combined power of Ethan and Saint Jude. Ethan watched in horror, sweating profusely and let go of the medal as his nemesis froze solid, turning ghostly pale and the illusionary snakes vanished. The doppelganger took one last breath of air, rapidly shrivelling up and disintegrating as jagged stone-like cracks spread across it's naked body.

It's remains slumped to the ground, reduced to black ash and left no visible trace or sign of Lucifer's whereabouts. Looking down at the remnants of ash residue, Ethan retrieved the pendant and breathed deeply, relieved that the worst was over at last and quietly thanked Saint Jude. Unexpectedly, he saw Lucifer rising from the ashes in the form of an intimidating and gargantuan hooded cobra, covered in thousands of black/beige scales. 

Rendered powerless, the vengeful serpent hissed aggressively as potent drops of orange-black venom oozed from sharp fangs beneath his strong upper jaw. Engulfed by an aura of blinding white light, Lucifer was banished back down to Hell and silence fell upon the room. Watching the light fade away, Ethan then glared at the reflection of the pentagram tattoo on his midriff and knew that someday Satan would return.

Ethan winced, irritated by severe jolts of pain from Satan's mark and unlocked the door, leaving the bedroom with the intention of cleaning the inflamed wound to prevent infection. Limping down the winding staircase, he passed through the atrium and turned left into the tiled passageway. He entered the kitchen and switched on the lights, hobbling past the dusty table, stove and sink and went down into the cellar's pantry to search for medical supplies.

_"I'll be lucky to find bandages, soap and lukewarm water is the safest way to cleanse the wound._ _Victor should have stores of morphine to relieve me of the pain"_  thought Ethan in discomfort, skilled in first aid from his time in the U.S Cavalry and discovered that the boxes were empty of medicine. 

Spotting thick rolls of white bandages on the shelf, Ethan grabbed them and returned to the kitchen and dragged over a chair, sitting down in front of the sink. He plugged the drainpipe, turning the brass tap and water gushed out of the faucet, warming up as it filled the large basin. Ethan touched the water, satisfied that the temperature was just right and switched off the tap.  

_"I thought repressing Amunet's spirit inside Vanessa was the most difficult exorcism I'd ever done, Lucifer proved otherwise"_ said Ethan solemnly and felt proud of his victory.

Remnants of glass, timber splinters and torn/cracked skin fell away as Ethan retrieved the soap, thoroughly cleaning the tattoo for several minutes and gently patted it dry with the washcloth. Opening the utility drawer, he found metal scissors and cut through the bandages, tightly wrapping multiple layers around the front and back of his midriff. Ethan swiftly disposed of the bloodstained dead flesh, washing it down the unplugged drain and into the mansion's pipes leading to the sewers. 

_"....If what Lucifer said is true, that I was once Archangel Michael, then maybe, just maybe I have hidden memories to unlock. Some stuff doesn't add up, I need to find out more before saying anything to Sir Malcolm, Dr Seward might be able to help me"_ stated Ethan nervously, giving it serious thought.

Turning off the lights, the kitchenette plunged into darkness as Ethan departed, heading back upstairs and shut the bedroom door. He lay down, placing the treasured holy medal beneath the pillows and curled up underneath the blankets. Clearing his mind of all thoughts, Ethan closed his eyes and fell asleep as the storm finally came to an end, silencing the howling wind and rain.


End file.
